


Sparrow in a Cage

by elhrgrvs



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben being a softie, Daydreaming, Gen, Movie Night, The Sparrow Academy (Umbrella Academy), the other sparrows are mentioned, this was just an excuse so i could write about her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elhrgrvs/pseuds/elhrgrvs
Summary: If there was one thing Sloane knew how to do, it was dreaming, also fighting against crime but that wasn't in her best interest.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Sparrow in a Cage

It was the only half an hour of free time Sloane had on the week, and instead of watching tv like the others she decided to look through the windows, it might seem like a weird habit but at every chance she had she looked at the scenery and imagined a life outside of the academy, unfortunately the girl loved her siblings too much to let them deal with the consequences of her leaving so she resorted to dreams, of running, dancing, laughing and of living away from Reginald’s orders. 

Ben once made fun of that idea, of course being Number 2 made his experience different from his sister's, no matter how much he denied it he wanted to impress Reginald, and running away certainly wouldn't do the trick. Despite that he always notices the spark on her eyes whenever they mention wanting to go on a vacation or how she always wishes the same thing upon shooting stars, so he knows that the only way for his sister to be happy is to stop being Number Five and start being Sloane.

She pushed those thoughts away as she watched a bird land on the window-sill and laughed to herself as soon as she realized it was a sparrow, the bird chirped and took flight again leaving the academy behind. Sloane wished she could be that kind of sparrow and just leave whenever felt like it, however, she was a Hargreeves and stuck with looking through windows, and as she was walking to the next one she saw mom at her usual seat and decided to sit beside her.

"A penny for your thoughts my dear?" Grace said as she hold her daughter's hand

"Do you think I can be a boxer?" Sloane said, glancing at the portraits.

"Well of course! You can be whatever you want to be darling" She can notice the smile without even looking at her mom.

"Even if I want to go out there?" 

"Yes! I can't tell you how that would be, but I'm sure you can make it work" She cupped the girls face.

"You can come with me" The words sounded more like a request than an offer.

"You know I can't do that, I can't leave your siblings, and I can't leave them" Grace smiled and Sloane knew she was referring to the pictures.

At some level she understood her, the paintings showed a version of the world neither of them was able to experience but simply looking at still landscapes wasn't enough for her, and while she couldn't run away, dreaming worked as temporary escape to the terrors of a crime fighting life, so that's what she does.

Sloane knows her mom would support her decisions of leaving no matter how her dad reacted but she was not ready, not yet. Even though she wanted to disappear and have a peaceful life on a cottage somewhere there was still something holding her back, she wasn't ordinary and no matter how hard she tried she wouldn't be able to change that.

Maybe in some other life she could use her powers for something other than helping the world, that might seem selfish but the weight on her shoulders was almost burying her alive, and not being on the spotlight could fix that. She could still fight of course, on gyms or championships, maybe even be a professional fighter, that would certainly work out for her, it's not completely outside her comfort zone but it's outside Reginald's control, and that was enough for her.

She snapped out of her dreams when footsteps approached and turned to see Ben glaring at the paintings, she wondered the importance of portraits to him but before she could even ask Grace got up.

"Benjamin! Is there anything you need? You dont normally come to the paintings" She pinched his cheeks while saying his name and he laughed.

"Actually I came to say that we're ordering pizza, dad left in a hurry so we're going to watch a movie." Ben said not wiping the smile of his face

"Well, I guess I'll get the DVD collection" She pinched his cheek once again and walked away.

They watched as the robot walked to the end of the hallway and turned left, neither of them knew about said DVD collection but were happy about their mother enthusiasm.

"Did dad actually leave?" Sloane said getting up "He doesn't even leave his room and now he left the house?"

"Well apparently one of his contracts disappeared without a trace" He shrugs with a smile.

"Ben did you steal one of his documents?" She whispered in fear Pogo was around listening

"I didn't! Alphonso and Christopher did!" Ben said defending himself.

"Well good movie then!" Sloane started walking to the next window when Ben stepped in front of her

"No way Dreamer, you're watching it with us" There was no time for her to ask if that was a new nickname as he continued speaking "I can even convince them to let you choose the movie."

"Fine, but only because I can choose it" She smiled and walked with Benjamin to where the other siblings were.

While they were deciding on the pizza Sloane took a moment to look around, the presence of the others made her realize that dreams weren't the only thing keeping her sane inside that big old house, and that she would forever be grateful for them even if they parted ways if she ever decided to follow her dreams.


End file.
